


I must stop time traveling, you're always on my mind

by brmorgan



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Childhood Sweethearts, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Memory Loss, Nonbinary Character, Other, Post-Library of Souls, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Time Loop, Time Travel, Werewolf Peculiarity, lycanthropy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: (Português - brasileiro)Entre o enredo de Biblioteca de Almas e Mapa dos Dias.Enquanto o mundo Peculiar anda ruindo com os acontecimentos na Biblioteca das Almas, uma pessoa do passado de Alma Peregrine volta para ajudar na reconstrução de um lar seguro e rememorar um amor antigo que parece ter sobrevivido ao tempo, espaço e perdas de memória.Título inspirado na música "Wish you were here" de Florence and the Machine, trilha sonora do filme "O lar das crianças peculiares" (2016) de Tim Burton.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Miss Peregrine/Leitor@  
> Fic slow burn para situar algumas coisinhas que achei interessante nesse hiatus entre os dois livros.  
> Bibliotecas misteriosas, Horace virando lenda, o que será que Abe fez durante esse tempo todo atrás das Fendas? Qual é o problema com a Miss Avocet? Miss P. é mesmo aquela parede impenetrável? Viagens no Tempo, confusão com timelines e nonsense básica de universos paralelos? É bem isso aqui :)  
> Personagem Leitor@ é não-binárie, não quis especificar pronomes aqui, talvez tenha alguns hints de alpha/beta/omega dynamics para capítulos mais a frente.

 

Aí está uma posição difícil de se levantar.

Mãos amarradas nas costas, grilhões de ferro frio, você sente, raspando e lentamente queimando sua pele, tirando sua paciência, alimentando em pequenas migalhas aquela coisa miserável que você guarda bem no fundo dos ossos. A coisa miserável dá um pulo violento quando o tal intruso na cabana onde vocês se encontram consegue dominar a logo-será-matrona das crianças assustadas que estão lá no andar de cima, olhinhos esbugalhados esperando por um desfecho horrível. Seu peito enche de raiva, rancor, desgosto e malícia, a coisa miserável não descansa, nunca.

 

O agressor aponta a arma quente depois do tiro que atingiu seu peito (bala comum, ainda bem.) para ela. Uma das crianças maiores está ali, na ponta das escadas pronta para fazer algo impensado, no instinto de proteger quem a protegeu durante esses meses de fugas, corridas contra o tempo, tentativas e erros de se produzir uma fenda temporal para se habitar em paz. Todos estamos cansados dessa rotina se fugitivos. Todos estamos cansados do mundo dos humanos. Todos menos ela.

 

 

Você tenta se levantar, mas percebe que o seu corpo ficou 10 vezes mais pesado, há sangue escuro empapando sua camiseta favorita (aquela de tecido gostoso de sentir na pele, da mesma cor que os olhos dela), suas pernas falhando em obedecer os desejos do seu cérebro, rabiscando relances de o que está acontecendo. O tiro deve ter arrancado alguma coisa do seu coração. Dá até para ouvir o sangue esvaindo por lugares onde não se deveria.

Outro tiro alto no meio da noite, este pega de raspão na lareira, fazendo uma panela cair e assustar mais as crianças. Pelo canto do olho bom, você observa que um deles não está ali. Maldito intrometido, não é assim que se faz as coisas!! Se manter protegido é a lei maior!! A nossa lei maior. As ymbrines protegem vocês, eu protejo as ymbrines. É o que você pensa com a mente se tornando uma lentidão. Bem... Proteger apenas uma, agora... Você não quer pensar nas implicações disso para o futuro...

  
\---xxx---

As ruas de Tangier estão lotadas de gente de todos os tipos, vivas, peculiares ou mortas, tudo em uma profusão de corpos, cheiros, vozes, ritmos.

As duas semanas de recuperação são tortuosas.

Sentidos voltando em volumes diferentes. Lembranças se perdendo e sendo recuperadas aos poucos. O maldito ser miserável dando pulos mais altos em suas veias, querendo aparecer, querendo tomar conta, querendo ser quem supostamente nasceu para ser. Uma mera formalidade em sua tarefa eterna como membro da Biblioteca Peculiar.

Duas semanas e nenhuma notícia do mundo do outro lado de lá.

O mundo atrás dos portões da cidade antiga.

A cidade que não pertence, pois Marrocos não é sua morada original.

Antimaquia foi onde tudo começou, ou terminou.

A sede da Biblioteca poderia ser fora de qualquer mundo ou estar mesclado a qualquer outra cidade, mas suas estações eram protegidas por peculiares e humanos desde tempos antes da escrita.

(Aquele Stonehenge não estava ainda ali por acaso.)

Experimentar a nova vida em Tangiers era desgastante, muitos estímulos, poucos fatos concretos.

Entre uma conversa e outra, um rumor, um comentário, um pacote de pergaminhos ou tomos trocado, uma pista.

Tudo voltava para Gales, 02 de setembro de 1940.

Era a pista redundante de um quebra cabeças que a própria Biblioteca proporcionava para seus associados. A explicação dos tutores era que memórias demais ocupavam tempo demais nas cabeças de seus membros e quanto menos memórias de vidas anteriores, mais tempo eles tinham para cumprir seus papéis como distribuidores do conhecimento.

Mas o pensamento de Gales, naquela data específica, persistia.

Como um comichão atrás da nuca antes de fechar os olhos para a cochilada do dia para continuar trabalhando noite adentro. Como aquela sensação esquisita de familiaridade que sentia ao comer romãs suculentas e apreciar o gosto invadindo seus sentidos, um a um, até não se conter e se enfurnar nas estantes das obras ancestrais, onde som não chegava ou saía e voltava sua atenção para as memórias que estava perdendo.

A deportação para Antimaquia aconteceu alguns meses depois, breve contato com o monitor, uma carta de recomendação, um estalar de dedos, uma porta de 6 metros aberta e estava no salão da Biblioteca Grega. Você recebeu um biscoito redondo e com alguns confeitos esquisitos em cima ao entrar no salão. Mordeu um pedaço, gostou do que sentiu. Gales, 1940. Profundos olhos azuis-esverdeados e garras afiadas. Um sorriso tímido e uma voz imperiosa. Cheiro de romã.

Um grupo de novos associados vinha depressa, arrastando seus pés feridos de um conflito que não cabia para você entender (Não nessa realidade), entre eles um rosto que você percebera que não escapara de sua mente fragmentada: um homem entre os 35 para 40 anos, magrelo e loiríssimo em uma cabeleira desgrenhada e cheia de fuligem. As grossas sobrancelhas te remetiam a uma lembrança em específico:

" - Não ataque com tanta força no punho... Deixe o golpe fluir e encontrar o ponto mais fraco."

" - Nunca que vou conseguir fazer isso!"

" - Para a sua segurança e de seus amigos aqui, vai ter que aprender camarada. É questão de sobrevivência."

O garotinho loiro que empunhava um pedaço de madeira lascada como um facão artesanal tentava acertar a carne macia de um cervo recém abatido e pendurado do lado de fora de uma cabana isolada no meio do nada para o posterior jantar. Havia música dentro da casa rústica, crianças cantarolando algo, uma cantiga, e a silhueta esguia de alguém que sua mente não esqueceria por toda eternidade. Você não sabia onde começar a se explicar o que aquela pessoa significava, apenas que era alguém que você deveria manter protegida, como um ciclo de permanência.

 - Você está aqui, desgraçad@!! - o homem estragado pelo tempo e pelo conflito armado se atirou em seu pescoço, mãos trêmulas tentando torcer seus tendões, mas escorregando para seus ombros e um soco falido atingindo seu queixo com pouca força. - Você está viv@, imund@!! Como pôde fazer isso conosco??? Como pôde??? - outro membros da Biblioteca apararam a briga, tirando o homem de sua linha de vista (Ainda não recuperara o olho de vidro). - Nós acreditamos em você!! nós queríamos você junto da gente!! Você vai pagar por isso, maldit@!! Maldit@ seja!! Você vai pagar!! - a comoção logo se dissipou quando o grupo foi levado para outra ala da Biblioteca Grega.

Você estava paralisad@ no Hall, pés grudados ao chão, cada sentido de seu corpo gritando uma reação após aquela agressão.

Não conseguia lembrar da onde conhecia o maldito intrometido...

 

Ela avança, com um grito horroroso de se ouvir, liberando todo aquele autocontrole que te irrita muitas vezes, deixando a verdadeira face do esplêndido espetáculo: esse cara mexeu com a ymbrine errada. De tantas no mundo, ele decidiu perseguir vocês até aqui, até a essa cabana isolada no meio do nada. Um caçador de recompensas por aberações de circo que se rebelaram lá na Highlands. Jovens escravos do entretenimento doentio dos humanos. Você os despreza mais que a coisa miserável dentro de seu peito. Não mais ali devido ao ferimento de bala. Chumbo. Sim, você consegue sentir o gosto de chumbo no paladar e sangue subindo pela traquéia. Seu coração parou de bater, ótimo. A última coisa que você vê antes de fazer novamente a viagem de volta a Biblioteca é o invasor a pegando pelas vestes de dormir, a dominando com seu corpo avantajado e a força. O desgraçado nem vai saber o que vai o atingir daqui a pouco.

Nunca mexa com uma ymbrine enfurecida: diziam os instrutores na Biblioteca (Não deixar uma ymbrine enfurecida é um mandamento sagrado, todos sabem bem o que pode acontecer quando isso ocorre, Cartago e Alexandria que o digam, Bizâncio há rumores e certamente aquele colégio em Bucareste também). 

 

Sua cabeça tomba, o olho bom fixa na cena: como a Ymbrine claramente enfurecida se restabelece do empurrão e do tapa que recebeu, feroz como ela é, as unhas projetadas como garras e os movimentos tão ágeis de sua espécie, ela faz algo que você não pensaria que uma ymbrine faria: em um segundo tudo parece se tornar uma sucessão de micro-fatos acontecendo. Seus olhos não tão mais jovens (E um deles de vidro) para assistir o que acontece tão veloz a sua frente faz com que sua mente projete um borrão entre estar caindo do teto da Biblioteca e o mundo real a sua frente.

 

 

Antes de sentir todos os ossos de seu corpo colidirem com o piso de mármore escuro em detalhados mosaicos da Biblioteca dos Peculiares, você vê.

A ymbrine arrancar os olhos do cara como se fossem confeitos.

O gorgolejo de uma facada fatal nas costas.

O maldito intrometido realmente aprendeu as lições de como se imobilizar adultos?

 

Oh ótimo, poucos metros do chão maciço, corpo colidindo sonoramente ali onde é seu lugar de nascimento e de morte.

O eco da colisão fica no ar por alguns segundos. A coisa miserável volta aos poucos em seus ossos, em seu sangue, tonta e esgotada. A coisa não gosta de morrer, gosta de vida, da vida dos outros. A vida de uma ymbrine sob o cuidado dessa coisa miserável é como um deleite secreto que você mantém apenas para si. Todos sabem muito bem que não se mexe com uma ymbrine enfurecida, a coisa miserável sabe bem disso e morre de medo do dia em que a ymbrine em questão perceberá que a "proteção" não é exatamente assim como deveria ser.


	2. Chapter 2

\- E aquela grana que você me deve no carteado? - perguntou o barqueiro remando devagar no rio poluído que leva ao Recanto do Demônio. Você se aninhou em seu casaco pesado, cabeça pendendo para um lado, o sono finalmente vencendo a batalha de décadas sem uma noite completa de descanso.

 - Topas ir a uma sorveteria? posso pagar assim.

 - Grana é o que manda aqui embaixo, caso não saiba. E lá em cima também.

 - Mas você tem sorvete aqui embaixo? - você retrucou com a voz arrastada e a língua porosa. O barqueiro estalou a língua em desagrado. Algum dia ele ia parar de cobrar essa dívida que não existia (Não naquele tempo). - Sexta-feira tou livre depois das 2. Subimos pra praça, coma o quanto quiser, sorvete a quilo e tudo que você tiver direito de colocar.

 - Tem casquinhas daquelas crocantes?

 - Sim, da última vez que fui sim.

 - E cerejas? - a voz do barqueiro foi ficando esperançosa, era um dos pontos fracos que sabia de cor por passar por ali tantas vezes. O barqueiro não lembrava, óbvio, mas você sabia de cada encontro que teve ali para Recanto do Demônio.

 - Cerejas em calda, granulado colorido e se dermos sorte, aquela cobertura cremosa de chocolate com avelã. - o pequeno bote balançou com a remada mais forçada de Sharon, o morador mais antigo daquele refúgio de peculiares marginalizados.

 - Temos um acordo, seu corvo carniceiro... - o bote chegou as margens da viela principal, perto da ponte. Dali para verificar o estado deplorável do Recanto do Demônio após o ataque simultâneo dos peculiares acólitos.

 - Estou longe de ser corvo, amigo... - você respondeu imediatamente. Algo em seu estômago não estava ajudando com a sensação esmagadora de estar em território já proclamado. Odiava essa parte de sua espécie. Enquanto ymbrines sentavam, tomando chá e discutiam, os seus preferiam rasgar as gargantas uns dos outros como animais selvagens.

 - Sexta às 2 horas em ponto! Sem mais, sem menos! Quero me esbaldar de sorvete!

 - Fale mais alto, Sharon. Aí vão todos saber que dou preferência para você... - você respondeu um pouco irritad@, sua paciência estava indo embora como um buraco de bala no peito. Você ainda tinha a cicatriz na frente, e o rombo porcamente costurado atrás, como um mapa esquisito de cicatrizes mal recuperadas.

 - Promessa é dívida. - alertou o barqueiro, você acenou como se o dispensasse do passeio tortuoso, dentro de seu casaco pesado, lutando contra uma dor lancinante no estômago, você subiu a ponte em passos pesados, reconectando todas as lembranças dali, os fatos coletados pelos associados, as histórias registradas nos grandes tomos, as narrativas de peculiares refugiados em vários pontos do planeta e especialmente nas Bibliotecas Estações.

 

Os olhares que recebeu pelas vielas sujas fizeram seu estômago revirar, estava em território já conquistado e marcado. Logo a notícia de sua chegada chegaria e não haveria nada no mundo que impediria o arranca-rabo entre você e seja lá qual fosse peculiar de sua espécie. Você bufou o ar que estava guardando nos pulmões, o cheiro empesteante de urina e secreções mais fortes. O sono atingia seus olhos com mais rapidez, mas chegar até a loja de quinquilharias da Madame Fabulária era a missão. Chegar, entregar os livros novos e atualizados, receber os livros velhos, sair e voltar para sua rotina antes da sexta-feira às 2h. Não tinha obrigação alguma em levar um espírito antigo para tomar sorvete. Apenas deveria fazer seu trabalho e pronto.

 

Você estranhou em uma virada de esquina que o cheiro pungente da sujeira de Londres diminuíra, algo mais familiar e doméstico enchia o ar de um edifício há poucos metros da loja de Quinquilharias. Parecia torta de maça... Ou algo assim. o seu apetite foi minguado com a dor no estômago e logo esqueceu daquele detalhe por ali. Você seguiu caminho, abrindo a porta de ferro da loja sem nada no mostruário da vitrine cheia de poeira, fuligem e teias de aranhas. Madame Fabulária estava lixando as unhas enormes e recusando uma oferta de um cliente maltrapilho, seja lá o que fosse o produto, ela não estava interessada. Ao te ver na porta, seu semblante se abriu em um sorriso largo e com dentes perfeitos. Ela empurrou o cliente de lado e sem cerimônia se atirou em você para um abraço apertado e desajeitado.

 

Sem saber o que fazer na primeira reação, você esperou ela despejar palavras de agradecimento e de boas-vindas. O cliente maltrapilho segurando o que queria vender passou por você rosnando baixinho e olhos ferozes. Conhecia bem aquele olhar: desafio, ameaça, território.

 - Oh olhe só você! Pegou muita friagem lá fora? Dizem que Londres está um gelo esse inverno... - ela dizia com rapidez, te puxando pelo casaco e colocando você sentad@ em uma cadeira suspeita de se sentar, era uma cadeira com grilhões nos braços, pernas e uma imensa correia no encosto de cabeça. - Fique à vontade! Irei trazer algo para bebermos, bourbon está bom? - você recusou confus@, olhando os detalhes da horrenda cadeira de tortura e tentando voltar a se focar na missão: entregar os livros novos, pegar livros velhos, sair correndo dali. - Ora vamos! Um bom e velho marromzinho para esquentar as orelhas? Irei pegar a garrafa mais velha, é um gosto incrível, você verá! - a voz da Madame fabulária sumiu no lugar cheio de objetos e móveis esquisitos e exóticos. Estantes enormes de livros nos cantos de cada parede, peças antigas de armaduras, armas de vários calibres, lâminas e dimensões, a sua frente estava uma mesa que mais parecia ser uma mesa de necrópsia, de alumínio polido com alguns arranhões mais fundos, um pequeno orifício no meio que dava lugar para a mangueira de drenar o sangue dos mortos ali deitados, as outras cadeiras não combinavam em cores, formatos.

 

Você respirou fundo com dificuldade, abrindo o casaco para retirar os livros com cuidado e deixar na mesa mortuária para a apreciação da velha cliente. Ela continuava a falar algo que não dava para você ouvir direito com a quantidade de coisas ali entulhadas. Na conversa de um lado só, você conseguiu ouvir algo como "Depois que Bertham pereceu" e "Apenas são muito barulhentos, mas curiosos.", não saberia exatamente o que a mulher estava falando. Ela veio bailando com uma garrafa pequena de bebida com um rótulo esverdeado, como instruções de algo perigoso ali dentro.

 - Apenas o melhor para associad@ mais gentil que tive o prazer de fazer negócios... - ela cantarolou colocando dois copos elegantes de whiskey na mesa mortuária e deitando uma boa quantidade de líquido âmbar nos dois.

 - Não sou autorizad@ a beber em serviço. - você comentou baixinho com certa preocupação. As dores aumentavam, mas o cheiro da bebida aliviava uma certa parte de seu corpo. Dormir. Precisava dormir um pouco antes de sair correndo dali. Talvez a bebida matasse um pouco de seus nervos aflorados com a ameaça velada de ser desafiad@ a qualquer momento por um de sua espécie ensandecido para mostrar a sua superioridade.

 - Nonsense! És convidad@ de honra em minha humilde loja e assim gosto de tratar quem me trata bem... - indicando o copo para você, seus olhos se encontraram, os dela em uma empolgação curiosa, disfarçando um sorrisinho, seu primeiro pensamento foi de não beber nada dali, recusar, sair correndo (Por que essa paranoia intensa?!), mas algo dentro de si (E sabia que era o maldito ser miserável) queria desafiar a bela senhora de grossos cabelos grisalhos em um estilo vitoriano, beber aquela garrafa toda, fazer algo estúpido, desafiar o primeiro de sua espécie lá fora e tomar conta do Recanto do Demônio. Deplorável, você pensou ao sorver o copo de beberagem em uma golada só e sentindo o efeito bater imediatamente. Aquele era um ótimo bourbon, o melhor que havia tomado, se apurasse um pouco seu paladar sentiria os pequenos fragmentos de vinho porto adocicado entre o centeio, malte, milho e outros cereais. - Bom não, é?

 - Eu diria que prefiro o do velho Eire, mas nossa... - seu corpo pareceu dar uma reavivada com a bebida, a letargia que estava se apoderando desde a viagem no bote de Sharon agora parecia outra lembrança vazia.

 - Você me trata bem, eu te trato bem. Parece um ótimo arranjo, não acha (N/L)?

 - Parece justo.

 - Justo é algo que não vejo faz um bom tempo por aqui, mas se te serve bem, é assim que iremos... - a senhora apontou para o seu casaco e você entendeu a indicação na hora. Levantando devagar da cadeira horrenda, tirou a peça de roupa pesada e jogou na mesa mortuária sem derrubar a garrafa de bebida. Você abriu o interior e espalhou as mangas para os lados, logo a magia da Biblioteca tomou conta do casaco, materializando livros de capas grossas, em couro e gravadas a mão, pergaminhos em rolos sofisticados e presos com linha especial, dois rolos de mapas apareceu por último, deixando também um pequeno pacote em formato de coração em cima da encomenda. Madame Fabulária te olhou com um certo ar de apreciação. - Hmmmmm uma encomenda diferente da que estou acostumada. - verificando a caixinha amarelada pelo tempo, embrulhada em papel fino e quebradiço, parecia que estava ali há anos, esperando para ser aberta. O aroma de flores silvestres invadiu o espaço onde estava e você discretamente se afastou para espirrar. Cheiros fortes sempre te deixavam tont@ pelos sentidos aguçados. - Um admirador secreto, será? - a Madame riu-se com vontade e abrindo a caixinha encontrou um anel prateado de grossa pedra cinzenta, e um bilhetinho perfumado. Ela leu rapidamente, sua postura mudando totalmente, de uma mulher decidida, ousada e jovial, para uma senhora com o peso dos anos e de muitas histórias. Seus olhos lacrimejaram e ela fungou algumas vezes, retirando o anel prateado e o colocando no anular da mão esquerda. Você não sabia o que dizer, nunca em seu tempo de entregas pacotes como aquele apareceram (Não que se lembrasse), era algo inusitado e misterioso. A mulher admirou o anel em sua mão e com uma virada da garrafa em um gole generoso, levantou a garrafa para o teto em uma saudação. - Eu aceito, meu querido. - disse ela firmemente para o nada, você olhou na direção da reverência e um quadro de uma família pintado à óleo estava pendurado na entrada da porta dos fundos. - Giuseppe e suas surpresas... - ela riu-se e começou a verificar os livros trazidos com entusiasmo. - deve ter aprendido de você, só pode...

 - De mim? - você piscou várias vezes ao ouvir o nome pela primeira vez e por ter sido atribuíd@ pelo feito. - O que tenho a ver com isso? - a Madame Fabulária parou em sua inspeção de um pergaminho em escrita indecifrável e te olhou com certa pena. Algo ali naquele rosto tentava explicar uma situação que você não poderia entender. era a mesma cara que tinha quando tentava explicar aos aprendizes sobre a tecnologia temporal da Biblioteca com os relógios sazonais.

 - Oh (N/L)... - ela chamou seu nome pela segunda vez, parecia ainda estranho ouví-lo em voz alta. Na Biblioteca não se chamava associados pelos nomes, mas sim pelo sua patente. Você era tenente, mas por muito tempo ouviu soldad@. - Você não se lembra, não é? - e com a mão trêmula de um anel prateado, ela tocou seu rosto, acariciando devagar sua sobrancelha e maçã do rosto. - Você me tratou bem, a mim e meu esposo querido Giuseppe... E nós te tratamos bem. É assim que funciona. - e se aproximando devagar, beijou sua fronte com cuidado. - Mas não é minha responsabilidade em dizer o que você precisa lembrar... - ela sussurrou acariciando seu rosto novamente.

 

Aquela aproximação parecia familiar, como um velho hábito entre amigos. De conforto, de cumplicidade, de ajuda. Não saberia pôr em palavras o que sentia naquele exato momento, você tinha seu coração batendo tão pausado, constatando que aquela pessoa ali na sua frente era alguém especial do Passado. O Passado que ocupava tempo demais na Biblioteca.

 - Os livros são de sua serventia... - você interrompeu, pigarreando para voltar aos negócios. Madame Fabulária entendeu de imediato e desenrolou um dos mapas.

 - Oh sim, sim! Há mais do que pedi, na verdade... Não me recordo de fazer uma encomenda dos pergaminhos de Naxos para cá. Não é de meu interesse, por assim dizer...

 - Bem, há mais do que foi pedido? Posso levar de volta, se quiser... Se não precisar...

 - Quanto aos livros para devolver a Biblioteca, (N/L)... Devo te confessar algo. serão poucos.

 - E o motivo seria...? - seu alerta de "conhecimento parado e é conhecimento retido" soou na hora, verificando seu relógio de bolso com o vidro quebrado. Era quase 6 da tarde.

 - Alguém precisou dos livros.

 - Todos?

 - Sim, todos. Emprestei-os. Mas calma! É uma pessoa de confiança, um rapazinho memorável e inteligente. Você deveria conhecê-lo... - ela apaziguou com receio.

 - As regras são claras, Madame Fabulária... Os livros emprestados precisam voltar. Estão desatualizados, velhos, sem muito o que acrescentar no... - seus ouvidos captaram algo como passos na ponta dos pés bem atrás do balcão, vindo da porta dos fundos. Uma respiração mais contida, um coração firme e acelerado soando. Você se virou imediatamente para o ponto onde achava que o coração estava mais nítido. O cheiro característico de sabão de lavanda.

 - Fazemos o seguinte então. Está com muita pressa? Terminamos nosso bom bourbon aqui, te apresento a uma cama feita e quente, e amanhã iremos ver o jovenzinho estudioso, sim? Creio que você, como associad@ da Biblioteca irá adorar o que ele tem a dizer...

 - Estou com um pouco de... pressa... - você murmurou ainda pres@ no retumbar do coração a mais ali e o cheiro de lavanda chegando muito perto.

 - Nonsense! - disse a Madame novamente, indo até a porta da loja e colocando a placa de fechado para fora e fechando as cortinas com cuidado. 

 

Você não aguentou por muito tempo, o ser miserável não perdia tempo com brincadeiras e muito menos ataques surpresas, seja lá de quem fosse que estava ali. Em um movimento rápido, deu um rasteira em um par de pernas invisíveis e uma de suas mãos agarrou certeiramente um pescoço menor do que de adulto.

 - Okay tudo bem, estou!! Me larga!! - gritou uma voz infantil, de garoto ainda, vindo do ar. Madame Fabulária voltou correndo exclamando.

 - Millard, pelo amor dos antigos, quando vai parar de fazer isso??? - a mulher ficou apavorada. - (N/L), por favor, pode largar o garoto levado. Ele costuma se intrometer em conversas assim... - a mão presa no pescoço não cedeu.

 - Madame Fabulária... Uma... ajudinha... aqui...?

 - Por favor (N/L), eu lhe peço. Millard não é perigoso, apenas abelhudo!

 - Arrá, ótima piada Madame... Ai... tá... começando a doer... - a voz invisível dizia com dificuldade, você não percebeu que sem querer apertou a pressão no pescoço do peculiar invisível. Horririzad@ com seu deslize, soltou o garotinho e olhou novamente sue relógio de bolso. - Caramba, que forçaaí hein? - comentou o garoto.

 - Posso saber o porquê de vir assim de fininho na minha loja novamente, sr. Nullings?! Meus clientes não gostam nem um pouquinho de sua intromissão.

 - Foi Horace que pediu!! Ele sonhou com os mapas e os pergaminhos!

 - Então ele se atreveu a fazer o pedido sem me consultar antes?! - a senhora ficou vermelha do pescoço para cima. Você se sentiu intimidad@ pelo tom da voz dela.

 - Foi esse Horace que está com os livros antigos? - você perguntou com uma leve impressão de que havia alguém nos fundos, mas que não quis dar mais um passo quando ouviu você falar. O cheiro era diferente, torta de maçã, o mesmo que sentira lá fora antes de entrar.

 - Responda, Millard!

 - Oh, sim! Sim, é o Horace... Ele e eu estamos... pesquisando... coisas...

 - Coisas? - continuou Madame Fabulária tentando tirar algo mais do garoto invisível. Você notou que em segundo plano havia mais um coração batendo, forte, vigoroso, em um ritmo que te fez querer saber quem mais estava lá. Você se distanciou dos dois, e passou pela porta dos fundos. Mais quinquilharias estavam ali, depositadas em lugares sem ordem alguma (algo que te incomodou profundamente, na Biblioteca tudo era ordenado e organizado), mas nenhuma pessoa a vista. O coração forte e ritmado, quase que hipnótico continuava abater bem perto de onde você estava.

 - Por acaso você tem mais algum coleguinha invisível, garoto? - você perguntou com desconfiança dando uma breve fungada para perceber em algum cheiro diferente. Imperceptível, quase, mas além da torta de maçã havia sabão de lavanda, fuligem de fábricas lá de fora, algo parecido com o que os da sua espécie deixavam pra trás quando se sentiam ameaçados.

 - Não, não tem mais ninguém assim como eu! Juro! - ele gritou lá do outro lado. Você deu uma volta entre as estantes de outros livros grossos e antigos (Esses deveriam voltar também, se não estivessem sendo usados), parou em um lugar perto de uma janelinha quebrada pelo tempo e descuido. O cheiro estava mais abundante ali. Um raspar de garras na pedra do edifício eriçou sua nuca de forma imediata.

 

Um falcão peregrino de penugem cinzenta e azulada grasnou violentamente em seu rosto quando você decidiu olhar pela janelinha. Sua reação imediata foi mostrar os dentes, deixando os caninos pontudos e salientes se afrouxarem na sua mandíbula que se expandia com o rosnado característico de sua peculiaridade. A ave saiu dali voando e a presença de Madame Fabulária e Millard ficaram fortes novamente. Do mesmo jeito que seu rosto mudara para rosnar, voltou ao lugar com um estalo na mandíbula, deixando um dolorido que você não sentia há anos.

 - Whooooooa que legal!! - exclamou a criança invisível vestindo seu casaco pesado, seu corpo pequeno moldando as vestes como um robe enorme. - Você é lobisomem, é?!

 - Licantropo é o termo correto. - a criança levantou os braços celebrando.

 - Essa é a coisa mais legal que eu já vi na minha vida!! Você se transforma na lua cheia?!

 - Madame Fabulária... - você não deu atenção ao garoto, e observou a ansiedade da dona da loja.

 - Para quem exatamente você... ahn... se estranhou aí, (N/L)...? - perguntou a mulher delicadamente, escolhendo as palavras.

 - Você fica maior quando se transforma? - continuava a perguntar Millard empolgado. - Uau, esse teu casaco pesa, viu? O que você carrega aqui, pedras? Tesouros? Ah, pedras de tesouros?! Pedras preciosas?!

 - Havia um passarinho aqui fora. Minha audição... ela pega barulhos e ruídos com muita facilidade...

 - Ah então foi assim que você me ouviu?! Que legaaaaaal!!

 - Um passarinho...? - a dona da loja perguntou apreensiva e deu um pulo no lugar ao ouvir a porta da frente da loja abrir e fechar rapidamente. Você ouviu passos pesados e um clique-claque rítmico de sapatos de saltos.

 - Millard Nullings...!! - a voz potente e imperiosa te fez dar um passo para trás e instintivamente tapar seu olho de vidro com uma das mãos. Você não compreendeu o porquê de reafir assim, mas viu o garotinho emoldurado em seu casaco ir se arrastando e com os ombros caídos.

 - Sim, Miss P...?

 - Quantas vezes irei repetir para NÃO ENTRAR na loja da Madame Fabulária desse jeito?! Você não tem permissão de sair da casa, não se lembra?

 - Já tô de castigo faz dias!

 - E ficará mais uma semana se não aprender a me obedecer, rapazinho! - você fungou novamente, sem querer chamar atenção, mas não foi bem sucedid@, pois a voz poderosa agora chegava perto, com o mesmo bater de coração, os mesmos cheiros invadindo suas narinas e atiçando o ser invisível a ser petulante. - Desculpe-me Fabulária, não queria incomodar os seus negócios com mais outra invasão pelada de Millard.

 - Hey! Eu tou vestido agora, olha só! - as duas mulheres olharam para a silhueta do garotinho e ele virou-se para você. - Você veio da Biblioteca Grega? Horace fez o pedido com pergaminhos de lá. É bem importante. Gostaria de ver o que a gente tá pesquisando?

 - Millard, deixe esse... essa... - você percebeu que a mulher mais nova tentava encontrar palavras para se referir a você, antes que pudesse acabar com aquela conversa desnecessária, você sentiu um dedo fino e de unha em formato de garra atingir seu peito, perto da clavícula. - Como OUSA ameaçar meu protegido?! - a ameaça foi cuspida tão rapidamente que você ficou atordoad@ ao ouvir as palavras com o sotaque forte da mulher tão diferente da Madame. Torta de maçã. Secreção de alfa. Odiava esse cheiro mais que tudo, mas lá estava. - Quem você ACHA QUE É para mostrar esses seus dentes para mim?! - as palavras foram de seus ouvidos para sua garganta e no momento em que você tentou responder a altura, um relampejo de memória decidiu tapar sua visão no olho bom como fazia de vez em quando. A mesma mulher, de pele pálida, esguia e cabelos escuros em um reflexo azulado, roupas mais modestas e de dormir. O cheiro de chuva forte revolvendo a terra lá fora de uma cabana. Um amontoado de vozes e movimentos e pequenos corpos que se ajeitavam para dormir. A porta da frente bem trancada, as goteiras devidamente aparadas com potes de cerâmica, uma lareira com panela cheiro de sopa terminada.

 - Alma, por favor, vamos ser adultos aqui...? O jovenzinho fez uma grande besteira em entrar de fininho aqui, não é? E se sente...

 - Arrependido, com certeza. Caramba, cê tem uma mão forte hein? Quase não consegui falar direito quando...

 - VOCÊ TOCOU NELE?! - o grito machucou um pouco de sua audição sensível. O ritmo do coração forte agora estava acelerado, os olhos azuis-esverdeados da mulher te perfuravam como adagas. Você deu de ombros, ser indiferente nessas horas te livrara de muitas brigas desnecessárias.

 - Alguém que chega de fininho por trás de mim é potencialmente uma ameaça a ser eliminada. - a sua resposta não ajudou muito no clima, Madame fabulária grunhiu com decepção pela briga que viria. A boca da mulher mais nova abriu para mais outro grito admoestador, mas Millard puxou o casaco azulado dela, de corte elegante e disse:

 - Horace sonhou com isso ontem, lembra Miss P.? Os livros para devolver, os mapas? Está tudo ali. - a mulher considerou a argumentação e desacelerando seus movimentos e coração, ela falou gentilmente com ele.

 - Sim, Millard, lembro-me agora... Mas isso não o isenta de voltar ao castigo.

 - Mas Miss P.!!

 - Quanto tempo você está de castigo? - você perguntou sem entender bem o porquê disso.

 - Quase 12 dias! Só posso ficar na varandinha detrás e olhe lá! - murmurou o menino indignado. A mulher me olhava ainda ferozmente, abraçando o menino contra si. - Quero andar! Conhecer lugares! Como é que vamos saber sobre as coisas se a gente não pode nem ir lá em cima?

 - Porque Londres é perigosa agora, Millard. Já conversamos sobre isso... - explicou a mulher. Você sentiu uma pontada de responsabilidade naquilo tudo e completou.

 - E Londres tá um gelo pra se andar agora. Sempre odiei essa cidade pela sujeira, mas com esse frio lá fora? Tá ficando difícil de escolher: Londres ou Paris.

 - Você já foi a Paris?? Que legaaaaaaal!!!

 - Agora Millard, volte para a casa e nada de escapadas. Os adultos precisam... conversar... - Madame Fabulária suspirou de alívio e se retirou para a sala anexada aos fundos da loja.

 - Vou buscar outra garrafa... Vinho porto para você Alma? - a mulher de olhos penetrantes não respondeu, encarava você com muito ressentimento. Você sentia algo subir pelos poros de sua pele, algo que seu estômago antes dolorido dava alguns pulinhos de nervosismo. O sono agora voltava com tudo.

 - Eu... e você... - a voz baixa, mas grave da mulher mais nova fez aquela pontada de remorso ser mais forte em seu coração. - Conversa em particular, agora.

**Author's Note:**

> Trilha sonora para essa fanfiction?  
> Óbvio que tem que ter Gezuis Ruiva - aka Florence and The Machine.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/22fishwejpx6zmzt7b75txalq/playlist/3ECX87zz2cqlMkMdJFsdB3?si=q8sOPOaGTUis8GtvZPnR4g


End file.
